


Защитить Текно

by Jane_Veda



Category: Tharn Type The Series, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Veda/pseuds/Jane_Veda
Summary: Пусть Текно не слишком умен, зато у него есть друзья. И они готовы его защищать.
Relationships: Ae/Pete (Love by Chance), Can/Tin Medthanan, Kengkla/Techno (Love by Chance), Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Type Thiwat Phawattakun & Techno
Kudos: 9





	Защитить Текно

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг Кенгкла/Текно вызывает противоречивые эмоции. Это красивая пара с совершенно чудовищной историей. Поступки Кла и Текника повергают в ужас, если задуматься обо всем, что они натворили.
> 
> В новелле Тайп помогает Текно разобраться в происходящем. Хочется, чтобы Текно получил как можно больше поддержки. В обоих лакорнах Текно — прекрасный друг, который сделает для своих близких что угодно. Он заслуживает только хорошего.

Текно знает, что не так уж умен. Ему вообще-то постоянно об этом напоминают. Учитель качает головой, объявляя оценки, и советует не забрасывать футбол. Лучший друг Тайп, признанный умник, сварливо выговаривает за каждую глупость и машет рукой, вместо того чтобы объяснить все по-человечески. Младший брат Текник посмеивается, выслушивая жалобы Текно на неудачи с девушками. Команда частенько обводит вокруг пальца, пытаясь прикрыть отгулы и опоздания на тренировки. Чамп хмурится: «Ты самый доверчивый капитан в мире, Текно».

Он и не пытается прыгнуть выше головы. Живет беззаботной, в общем-то, жизнью. Из всех проблем — назойливый младший брат и не менее назойливые младшие из команды. Чуть позже к ним прибавляются куда более важные проблемы Тайпа с Тарном, выходят на первый план. Он искренне пытается помочь другу разобраться в себе. Текно не уверен, что от его неуклюжей помощи и неловких шуток есть реальная польза, но Тайп благодарит — искренне и серьезно. Иногда он может быть действительно хорошим другом. Характер у него от этого, правда, лучше так и не становится, но Текно уже привык.

После ситуации с Лонгом наступает затишье. Текно рад этому: эти двое, Тайп и Тарн, заслужили передышку. Да все они заслужили, по касательной задело всех. Даже обычно сдержанный Чамп признается ему после одной из тренировок, что надеется никогда больше не встретить настолько одержимого кем-то человека. Текно мысленно с ним соглашается и успокаивает друга: таких маньяков не так уж много. Вряд ли им доведется вновь пересечься с кем-то настолько пугающим.

Их разговор прерывает Кан, ворвавшийся в раздевалку. Он цепляется за последние реплики и тут же начинает бурно возмущаться. Ему вот, видишь ли, на каждом шагу попадается избалованный и высокомерный маньяк, так что по улицам их ходит полным-полно. Текно взволнованно переглядывается с Чампом: может, они зря пропускают мимо ушей болтовню Кана о принце с замашками сталкера?

Так как Кан признает Текно капитаном только, когда голоден и напрашивается на угощение, приходится подключать Эя. Вот его Кан уважает в любое время суток. Текно выпытывает у Эя и заглянувшего в раздевалку Пита, все ли у Кана в порядке. Неразлучная парочка уверяет, что беспокоиться не о чем: тот умудряется вертеть Тином как хочет, даже не осознавая этого. Питу с Эем Текно доверяет, так что перестает беспокоиться и даже время от времени улыбается Тину, который все чаще оказывается возле футбольного поля. Реагирует тот нервно, что очень веселит всю команду.

Все идет хорошо. Как будто то, что пережили друзья Текно за последнее время, заставило повзрослеть не только их, но и всех вокруг. Даже Текник кажется немного серьезнее: реже убегает из дома на свидания, забивает холодильник полезной едой, чаще приводит друга, чтобы сделать домашнее задание, сильнее заботится о брате.

Спустя пару месяцев Текно узнает, насколько был глуп на самом деле. Закадычный друг его брата Кенгкла практически уничтожает Текно. Всю жизнь Текно верил, что нужно быть добрым, заботиться об окружающих и помогать им. Кла переворачивает каждое его действие себе на пользу. Он пользуется мягкостью Текно, его сочувствием и доверчивостью, пользуется им самим. Это горько и больно осознавать. Наверное, Кла было очень весело, думает Текно. Наверное, он и правда самый доверчивый дурак в мире.

Он рассказывает Тайпу обо всем, что произошло за последнее время. Обо всем, что Кенгкла сделал с ним, обо всем, на что он согласился, поверив красивому ласковому мальчику. Текно знает, что Тайп не будет его щадить. Ему сейчас как никогда нужна честность. И Тайп не подводит.

Полыхая яростным взглядом, он бесстрастно разбирает каждое действие Кенгкла. Не замолкает, даже когда Тарн пытается прервать особо циничные фразы. Тайп действительно умен, он складывает цельную картинку по нескольким деталям, которые по одной выдавливает из себя Текно. Значит, вежливый улыбчивый Кла умен не меньше него. Или просто Текно глупее всех, кого встречает в жизни.

Глаза жжет от слез, которые он безуспешно пытается сдержать.

После ужасающей беседы Тайп ненадолго замолкает. Сжимает челюсти, подхватывает со стола телефон, долго что-то печатает. Тарн присаживается рядом с Текно, приобнимает его и грустно улыбается. Текно никогда не ожидал, что в его жизни так издевательски повторится сценарий Тарна. Лонг уничтожал тому жизнь, потому что был одержим красивым самоуверенным Тарном. Зачем Кла совершенно обычный глупенький Текно, он не знает.

В его сердце, которое едва ворочается от боли и предательства, все еще тлеет что-то горячее. Текно очень хочет, чтобы оно быстрее погасло. Ему больно все еще любить. Того, кого он любит, никогда не существовало.

Текно остается у Тарна и Тайпа на несколько дней. Тарн полностью берет на себя заботу о нем, пытается растормошить. Тайп в доме почти не показывается. Забегает на полчаса, на ходу целует Тарна, отмахивается: «Дел еще много!». Текно провожает его пустым взглядом: он не в состоянии помочь Тайпу ни в одном его загадочном деле, он ни на что не годится. Никогда не годился.

Он извиняется перед Тарном, что тратит столько их времени. Зачем-то обещает, что скоро соберется с силами. Тарн внимательно смотрит на него.

— Почему ты такой, Текно? — спрашивает он. Текно слышит в его голосе гнев. — Как можно быть таким?

Текно и сам хотел бы знать. Он создает этим двоим столько проблем, мешает им наслаждаться спокойной жизнью.

— Ты был нашим другом с самого начала, — продолжает Тарн. — Ты помогал Тайпу в самые темные дни его жизни. Ты поверил мне, когда мог этого не делать. Ты, блядь, хороший человек. Кто внушил тебе, что ты недостоин даже элементарной заботы?

Он мягко ставит перед Текно стакан с водой, достает из кармана телефон и выходит из комнаты. До этого Текно видел Тарна таким всего один раз: когда тот бросился на Лонга. И это пугает.

***

Спустя сорок минут дом заполняется людьми. Текно неловко оглядывает друзей и неожиданных знакомых во главе с воинственным Тайпом и мечтает провалиться сквозь диван. У него нет сил изображать из себя достойного капитана.

— Так ты думаешь, что место тут занимаешь, Текно? — моментально заводится Тайп. Тарн за его спиной резко кивает и успокаивающе кладет ладонь своему парню на плечо. Тайп дергается, но рука остается лежать на месте.

Текно согласно молчит.

Тайп бормочет, что этого следовало ожидать и что Текно — невыносимый идиот. С этим Текно тоже согласен. Он скользит взглядом по тем, кого привел Тайп. Чамп хмурится сильнее обычного, Эй угрюмо сверлит взглядом выключенный телефон Текно, Пит обнимает его и мягко улыбается Текно. Кана, которого как всегда переполняют эмоции, осторожно придерживает за рукав Тин. Вот уж кого Текно не заподозрил бы в дружбе с Тайпом, а значит, компания завалилась сюда не отдыхать.

— У вас какой-то проект? — спрашивает Текно, когда пауза затягивается. Может, он со своими страданиями забыл про очередной фестиваль?

Тайп возмущенно выдыхает. Чамп громко цокает языком и складывает руки на груди. Кажется, они недовольны Текно.

— Он притворяется, да? Когда меня кто-то обижает, я совсем не думаю об учебе. Только о том, как настучать по голове обидчику, — громко высказывается Кан прежде, чем на него со всех сторон прикрикивают старшие.

Вот оно что.

Текно чувствует, как густой румянец поднимается по шее, и отводит взгляд. Тайп, не нужно было! Что подумает команда о капитане, которого так обвели вокруг пальца? Что он должен сказать? Как всех успокоить и убедить, что все в порядке?

— Не нужно никому стучать по голове, Кан, — все-таки предупреждает он, потому что слишком хорошо знает порывистого младшего. — В том, что со мной случилось, виноват только я.

В комнате повисает нехорошее молчание. Текно рискует вновь посмотреть на друзей и тут же об этом жалеет. Суровым выглядит даже Пит. Тайп, Чамп и Эй же вообще вот-вот взорвутся.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, Текно, — чеканит Тайп. — Запомни это хорошенько. Во всем виноват этот двуличный мудак и подонок...

— Тайп, — пытается одернуть его Тарн.

— Эта пронырливая сволочь...

— Тайп, ну мы же договорились!

— Эта представления не имеющая, с кем связалась, дрянь Кенгкла,- припечатывает Тайп и поворачивается к Тарну. — Ну что, разве я не прав?

Текно, который уже несколько дней старается даже мысленно не произносить это имя, прикрывает глаза. Сердце все еще ноет.

Он слышит приглушенный шепот Тарна, который выговаривает что-то Тайпу, чувствует рядом возню. Все хорошо, вот сейчас, еще немного, и все будет хорошо. Нужно просто немного потерпеть.

— Капитан! — слышит он над ухом, чувствует пару тычков. Рядом с ним на диване устраивается вертлявый Кан. — Капитан, не думай ты слишком много. Тут найдется, кому подумать.

Текно распахивает глаза, по-новому осматривая комнату. Тайп извиняется взглядом, но выглядит все еще решительно. Тарн, Чамп и Эй выглядят точно так же. Пит задумчиво кусает щеку. Тин прищуривается и кивает.

Да это же военный совет, понимает Текно. Тайп опять придумал какой-то план, но в этот раз решил позвать союзников.

— Тайп, — взволнованно начинает он, — что ты задумал? Поверь мне, не нужно этого делать.

Он не хочет, чтобы Тайп столкнулся с Кла. У того достаточно денег, чтобы ради сиюминутной прихоти менять машину каждый месяц или покупать навороченную технику. Тайп умен, может быть, даже умнее Кла, но не стоит пересекать тому дорогу.

«Я по глупости полюбил того, кто без жалости уничтожит не только меня, но и моих умных друзей», — напоминает себе Текно.

— Поверь нам, Текно, — вступает в диалог Эй. — Нужно и обязательно. Таким как он, нужно давать отпор.

Он крепко сжимает пальцы Пита.

Текно пытается подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить им: он того не стоит.

— Я благодарен вам, правда, — начинает он. — Вы замечательные друзья, мне невероятно повезло. Но, поверьте, оно того не стоит. Теперь я знаю, что Кла, — он на секунду сбивается, — что он многое может. Я не хочу, чтобы это коснулось вас.

Он видит, как Пит сжимает пальцы Эя в ответ. Как же вам повезло найти друг друга, ребята, с тоской думает Текно.

— Есть кое-что, чего он не знает о нас, — твердо говорит Пит и переглядывается с Тином. — Мы тоже многое можем.

Пока Текно ошарашенно пытается понять, что это значит, Кан еще несколько раз тычет его в бок.

— Раздражает, правда? Когда они вот так начинают напоминать, что богатеи, которые могут сорить деньгами направо и налево, — Кан недовольно вздыхает. — Как будто, чтобы победить злодея, нам нужны свои собственные плохие парни в команде.

Пит смущенно прячет лицо на плече у Эя. Тин пристально смотрит на Кана.

— Одна шутка про плохих парней, и ты спишь сегодня на полу возле Текно, — предупреждает Тайп ухмыляющегося Тарна.

Текно мысленно стонет и смотрит на Чампа — единственного футболиста в комнате, который не встречается с богатым наследником знатной фамилии. Тот пожимает плечами, видимо, предлагая смириться.

— Почему вы делаете это? — не может удержаться от вопроса Текно. — Тин, ты вообще меня даже не знаешь толком. Зачем вам всем помогать мне? Чем я это заслужил?

Тайп разочарованно качает головой.

— Да что с тобой не так, Текно? — он выпутывается из объятий Тарна, привстает со стула и легко щелкает лучшего друга по лбу. — Почему ты никак не можешь поверить, что заслуживаешь помощи? У тебя какие-то комплексы из детства?

— Ага, точно, Текник всегда говорил, что я и ходить-то сам начал, чтобы родителей лишний раз не беспокоить, — машинально шутит Текно, а потом у него перехватывает дыхание. Он забыл, на целых несколько минут забыл про боль благодаря друзьям.

Но боль — это не только Кла. Это еще и Текник. И произносить его имя просто невыносимо.

Это понимают все, кто собрался в комнате.

— Текник, — медленно повторяет Тайп. Его лицо снова становится жестким. — Что делать с ним, я еще не решил.

Текно тоже. Он не знает, как будет разговаривать с продавшим его братом, смотреть на него. Именно поэтому он все еще не вернулся домой.

— Вообще-то у меня есть пара идей, — негромко говорит Тайпу Тин, а после поворачивается к Текно. — Братья не должны так поступать друг с другом. Хочу убедиться, что твой брат получит по заслугам.

— Мой брат — не плохой человек, — убежденно говорит Текно. Он пока не готов простить Текника, но и наказывать его не позволит. Вряд ли хоть кто-то в комнате с ним согласен, но Текно верит, что друзья послушают его.

— Ты все удивляешься, что мы защищаем тебя, Текно, — подает голос Тарн. — Но ты послушай себя. Ты знаешь, что он натворил, и все равно готов бороться за брата. Таких людей редко встретишь.

— А если встретишь, отпускать уже не хочется, — еле слышно добавляет Тин.

Текно думает о Кла. Встречал ли он тех, кто готов за него бороться? Готов ли сам Текно? Размышлять об этом все еще мучительно.

— Да-да, чистые души, сокровища, которые нужно оберегать, и все дела, — отмахивается Тайп. — Что-то он так за Текно не переживал, наверняка еще и посмеивался над ним.

— Ты вообще-то его сам идиотом регулярно называешь, — выразительно бурчит Чамп. Эй прикрывает улыбку, громко фыркает Кан.

— А он и есть идиот, — Тайп смотрит на Текно в упор. — Только полный идиот откажется сейчас от нашей помощи. Особенно, если хочет узнать всю правду.

Текно не уверен, что хочет знать правду Кла или слышать план Тайпа. Но сейчас он в кругу друзей. Тайп прав: только полный идиот откажется от их поддержки.

Текно надеется, что ему хватит мозгов сделать правильный выбор. Ведь ноющее, в лохмотья изодранное сердце его уже сделало.


End file.
